Electrically-operated four-legged free-walking toy animals, e.g. toy horses, have been available in the market. While attempts have been made to convert such toy animals from free-walking versions to a low-cost remote-controlled version, no low-cost commercial product is as yet known in the market.
There are technical difficulties in developing a low-cost remote-controlled walking toy animal. While it is relatively easy to control the toy animal to start walking, stop walking and to balance the toy animal during its walking movement, it is found in practice that once the toy animal stops walking, it will usually topple over because one or more of its legs is not on the floor level, and the toy cannot support itself on the remaining legs which rest on the floor level.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a walking toy animal in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.